Savaheli
by Fairy-Piece9
Summary: Luffy and Natsu are Kidnapped and brought to a new world to complete some sort of game, but does this abduction have more reason than just competition?
1. Abduction

**Chapter 1: Abduction**

"Have you finished preparing the portals?" a rough male voice asked.

"Yes, Master. Preparations are complete, shall I begin?" replied a gentle female voice.

"Proceed; I want those candidates here now. How many realms are we taking from again?"

"Seven, Master."

"Good, now follow that list exactly. If not, we might accidentally kill a few of them."

"Yes, Master. I shall start the abductions now."

"I wouldn't call them abductions, more like borrowing." The man laughed coldly and then left the girl to do her work.

As the man left, the girl began to draw seven circles on the ground with chalk. Each circle had a name in it. She then connected the circles with white chalk lines to a giant gold prism in the middle of the room. She slowly placed her hands on the prism and closed her eyes. "Hock nel Savaheli tila molki chi Earthland." She chanted several times and the circle with Earthland written in it began to glow, and the chalk lines connecting it to the prism began to fade.

**FairyTail**

Four miles from Magnolia, the home of mage guild FairyTail, five figures were walking down the main road. Three of them were human, two teens and a child. Beside them were two walking cats, known as Exceeds. The five of them are all members of FairyTail, who were just coming back from a job.

"Thank you so much Natsu, Erza, and Happy. I don't think I could've finished that job on my own." Wendy said softly, looking up at the two older mages happily.

"No problem! It was an easy job." Natsu replied, putting his arms behind his head as he stretched. "Happy, got any fish left? I'm hungry."

"Aye!" the little blue exceed said, getting a fish out of his backpack and handing it to the dragon slayer.

Erza smiled as she watched Natsu gobble down the fish and ask for another one. Then she looked at Wendy. "You're welcome Wendy, if you need help again just ask."

The blue haired mage nodded, and then Carla sighed and looked up at Erza and Natsu. "She can handle jobs by herself, so I expect this is the last time she receives help from you two."

"You forgot me, I helped too!" Happy whined, walking over to Carla, who just looked away in disgust.

"The only thing you did was eat fish and goof off!" the white exceed retorted, refusing to look at him.

Happy frowned and looked at the ground sadly. "Carla, stop being mean to Happy!" Wendy scolded her. "And I know I could do a job by myself, but I wanted Natsu and Erza to come with me in case I messed up."

Carla just sighed again and didn't respond. They then decided to keep walking to Magnolia. After about twenty minutes, they were now three miles from their guild. Then Natsu spotted something on the dirt road a few feet ahead.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, walking over to the object and picking it up.

The rest of the group gathered around him to look. It was a small blue rock that had the word "Erogos" carved into the side.

"Erogos, what does that mean?" Erza questioned as she took the rock from Natsu. As she held onto it, the rock began to glow brightly, and soon the rock was brighter than the sun, blinding the five guild members.

"What's happening?" Wendy shouted as visibility was gone from the brightness of the rock, the air around them seeming to distort as well.

"I don't know, I can't sense any magic from it!" Carla yelled back, their voices seeming to drone out as a loud buzzing sound emitted from the rock.

"Whoa, I'm floating!" Natsu exclaimed as the ground below them disappeared and they were now floating in the air, the rock getting brighter and brighter.

Then before they even realized it, everything went dark. After what seemed to be hours, the five FairyTail members found themselves lying on a dusty ground with clusters of dead grass and other plant life. The sky was a dark grey, looking like it was about to rain any moment. Natsu was the first to get up, looking around, and taking in the sight of the new landscape. "Where are we?"

Erza and Wendy slowly got up after him, the two exceeds laying unconscious a few yards away on top of a hill. "Carla! Happy!" Wendy screeched and started to run up the hill towards them, tripping a few times.

"I don't know Natsu, look at this place. It's all dead grass and dirt." Erza said softly, examining the sight before them.

Natsu nodded and then turned around and his eyes widened a little. "Erza, look." He said, pointing to a sign on top of the hill, several feet from the exceeds.

"A sign?" Erza said curiously, walking up the hill after Wendy, followed by Natsu.

Wendy was trying to wake up the two exceeds as the mages reached her, looking at the sign. The sign was made of rotten wood, and had scratched in words on it. Natsu then walked up to it and began reading it, looking back at Erza when he finished. "Erza, what did the rock have on it?"

"Erogos, why do you ask?" She replied, holding up the rock, which was now severely cracked.

"The sign says Erogos, Population 26, Town number 212." He said, pointing to the beat up piece of wood.

Wendy and Erza quickly looked at the sign for themselves, gasping as they read exactly what Natsu just said. "What does this mean?" Wendy asked, nervous and scared.

"I think it's the name of that place over there." Erza said, pointing at a cluster of small wooden buildings a few miles away behind the sign. A dirt path lined with small wooden posts leading the way at the bottom of the other side of the hill.

Natsu started to walk down the hill towards the beginning of the path, looking back at Wendy quickly. "Get Carla and Happy, we're going to that town."

"Natsu, we don't know if we should. I mean, where are we? I've never seen a place like this at home." Wendy replied, shaking nervously.

Erza then rested her left hand on Wendy's shoulder and smiled. "The only way we're going to find out is if we go to that town and ask. I'll take Happy, ok." She said softly, picking up the blue exceed and walking after Natsu, followed by Wendy who was carrying Carla.

**One Piece**

"Luffy!" Nami yelled from the small campsite the Straw Hat Pirates made on this uncharted island in the Grandline. "Where the hell are you?"

Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hats' jumped down from a tree smiling. "I'm over here, what do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you stupid head you rubber freak!" she yelled loudly, holding up a ripped sheet of paper with drawings on it. "Look at what you did to my map!"

The rubber man walked over and looked at the torn map. "What did I do?" he asked cluelessly.

Nami screamed and bashed him on the head. "You ripped a piece of my map off while you and Zoro were fighting each other!"

"I'm very sorry." Luffy apologized, crossing his legs and sitting, bowing his head which had a large bump on it where Nami hit him.

"Sorry is not enough, especially since it came from you!" She shouted and then sighed. "We need more food to stock our ship. Take that lazy swordsman with you and go get some fruit or something."

"Ok, sounds easy!" Luffy laughed and got up, running into the forest on the island.

"You forgot Zoro!" Nami called out to him as he disappeared. Then suddenly his hand came flying out of the forest and hooked onto the sleeping Zoro's shirt.

"Heh?" Zoro grunted as he was woken up from the feel of a hand on the back of his shirt. "Oh crap, Luffy! Don't you dare aaahhhhhh!" he tried to finish saying his sentence, but screamed as he was pulled into the forest, getting smashed against a few trees and landing face first on the dirt floor in front of Luffy.

"Haha, I almost forgot you Zoro." Luffy laughed, standing over Zoro smiling.

"I'm going to kill you Luffy, why did you just do that?" Zoro asked angrily as he slowly got up, brushing the dirt from his shirt.

"We got Nami mad and now we have to get food for the ship."

Zoro sighed and then looked around. "Fine, where should we start?"

"This way." Luffy said, heading towards the other side of the island, with Zoro following him. About an hour later, they reached the beach on the other side of the island.

"Luffy, are you sure this is where the food is, I don't see any." Zoro asked, looking through a couple of bushes.

"Nope," Luffy laughed, and then jumped in excitement. "Ooohh, what's that?" He shouted and ran towards a stone wall covered in vines near a large boulder."

"Why did I follow you?" Zoro sighed, walking after his captain and looking at the wall. "Looks like some old ruins."

"Whoa, there's writing on this stone! What does it say Zoro?" Luffy asked excitedly, pointing at a loose stone brick in the center of the wall.

Kneeling down, Zoro examined the brick. "It looks like it says Erogos. What's that?"

"I don't know, let's pull it out!" Luffy said and started to tug the brick out of the wall.

"Wait, Luffy!" Zoro yelled, but it was too late. The brick slipped out of the hole, and a blinding white light shot out of the spot the brick was.

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted as he and Zoro were blinded. A few minutes later, the two pirates were engulfed in darkness, seeming to float in space. Then Luffy found himself lying on a dirty wooden floor, looking up at a ceiling that was covered with cobwebs. Getting up, he looked around, seeing barrels and crates in the small room. He then saw Zoro lying down in a pile of dead grass in the corner of the room. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, whatever that light was, it seemed to bring us to this place." Zoro said, getting up and picking pieces of grass from his hair.

"Weird place, oh there's a door!" Luffy yelled and ran over to the door, pulling and pushing on it. "It's locked."

**Rusty Hearts**

"Ugh, Frantz why did Nadia send us back into the canals?" Angela asked the dark haired man next to her as she walked through the underground tunnels of the canals, holding Graestra, the demon sword over her shoulder.

"Apparently there have been sightings of unknown monsters in these canals, and we have to check it out. So keep your eyes open." Frantz replied, holding his long sword in his left hand.

"Another monster sighting? We've been getting way too many of those lately. We should have Tude or Natasha do this job instead." The spiky red haired mage complained, walking slowly through the canals.

"The others are all on tasks like you and me, and it's quicker to complete them all if we're in small teams like this." The half human, half vampire said.

Angela sighed and continued walking. Thirty minutes later they reached the end of the canals. "We're done, and guess what, nothing again!"

Frantz nodded. "Yea, fifth sighting in a row that was false." He said softly and turned around to head back, stopping as he saw someone. "Angela, who is that?" he whispered to her, looking at the girl that was standing the way they came from. She was looking back at them with big blue eyes, and she had long blonde hair that fell down loosely to her waist. She was wearing a light blue dress, and had a pendant of the sun around her neck. She looked to be 16 or 17 years old.

"I don't know, hey little girl, what are you doing here?" Angela called out to her.

She just stood there and stared at them, and then softly spoke. "I am Sola, and you're going to Erogos."

"Erogos, where is that?" Frantz asked, getting ready to draw his sword. "And why are you here?"

"Erogos portal activated." She said quietly, and then a giant ball of light engulfed the canals.

"Frantz, what's happening?" Angela shouted, covering her eyes from the light.

"I have no clue, but get ready, something else is about to happen!" he yelled, squinting against the light, trying to see what the girl was doing. Then darkness fell and the ground gave way underneath them. Soon they were lying unconscious in a field of dead crops and grass, a dark grey sky looming overhead.

**School Rumble**

Friday evening, Harima Kenji was walking home from school, cursing himself. "Dammit, why can't I do it!" he yelled out, punching a nearby wall. "Why can't I confess to Tenma? Is it because I actually don't like her anymore? Nonsense, what am I talking about?"

He sighed and continued walking, holding his head. "Man, I wish I could start all over again or at least get a new change of scenery." As if on cue, he stepped on a manhole with the words Erogos written on it. As soon as his foot made contact, bright light shot out and the ground disappeared. "What the hell is this?" Harima yelled as he was blinded, even though his dark sunglasses. A minute later, he suddenly appeared three or four feet above a small pond, surrounded by dried up grass and dirt. "Oh crap!" He shouted as he fell into the pond, which was full of mud and murky water. After a few minutes, he eventually climbed out of the pond, soaking from head to toe and covered in mud. "Great, not only am I soaking wet, but I have no freaking idea, where the hell I am!"

He sighed and looked around, hearing some faint voices coming from a small wooden shed facing the pond. Deciding to check it out, he walked over to the shed and went to go grab the handle, stopping as he heard a man's voice shout loudly. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Suddenly a fist came smashing through the door and nailed Harima in the face, sending him flying back into the pond face first.

Luffy then burst through the door laughing. "Freedom!"

Zoro followed him out and looked around. "Where are we, and did you hear something when you broke the door?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, oh what's that?" he shouted and pointed to a pair of legs sticking out of a nearby pond.

"Quick, get that guy out of there!" Zoro shouted at Luffy.

Luffy nodded and stretched his arms and pulled the man out of the mud. "Who is this guy?"

Harima coughed up some water and looked up at the two strangers. "What the hell was that for?"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head, confused.

"You punched me in the face! I was trying to help you get out of there also! Some thanks." Harima said angrily.

"Hey we didn't know, it's just that this idiot acts before he thinks." The green haired guy said, pointing at the guy with the straw hat.

"Haha yea, sorry," Luffy laughed, and then suddenly looked at Zoro. "Hey I am not an idiot!"

"Never mind that, who are you?" Zoro asked the man with the sunglasses.

"Well at least it wasn't on purpose or I'd kick your sorry butt all the way to hell, but still, that punch hurt, it sent me flying!" he shouted, rubbing his cheek where Luffy hit him. "Oh, I'm Harima."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and this is Roronoa Zoro. We just got here, you live in this place?" Luffy asked.

"No, I was brought here by this weird light." Harima replied, taking off his sunglasses and cleaning them with his shirt.

"So were we." Zoro said, looking around at the barren landscape. "So I guess this is Erogos."

"Yea, let's see if we can get some answers from the town over there." Harima suggested, pointing to a cluster of small buildings not that far from the shed.

Luffy and Zoro nodded. "Yeah, Adventure!" Luffy yelled and ran towards the town.

"Damn that idiot, come on Harima, we can't lose track of him, and especially in a place we don't know!" Zoro said and chased after Luffy, Harima right behind him.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Wave One

Will be up soon.


	2. Wave One

**Chapter 2: Wave One**

"Sola, I must congratulate you for bringing the first wave here, even though you did have some minor difficulties with the third realm." The rough voice from before said from the shadows of the small room.

"Thank you, master." Sola said, the girl who had appeared before Frantz and Angela.

"Well, what's done is done. I hope their strength is capable enough to survive this wretched planet."

"Master, are you planning a test?" Sola asked quietly, standing in the door way.

The man laughed loudly and replied "Indeed, I am planning a test, but first they need to pass a little pre-test. Choose three pawns and send them to Erogos. They can blow up the town for all I care, and tell them not to hold back, I want to test the candidate's strength fully."

"Yes, Master. I'll send them right away." And with that, Sola walked out of the room and down the long dark hallway.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled at his captain, chasing him as he ran towards the town. "Slow down, we shouldn't run into a place we don't know!"

Luffy then slowly stopped, looking back at Zoro and Harima and waited for them to catch up. "Aww, your no fun"

"Do you seriously think we're here to have fun? IN a place like this?" Harima asked him.

"Yes." Luffy simply replied.

Zoro then bonked him on the head. "Idiot, fun can come later. Let's try and find someone to help us out, or at least explain where we are."

"I agree with Zoro, let's try knocking on these houses and see if we can get some answers." Harima said, walking over to the nearest house and knocking on its old wooden door. Several minutes passed and still no answer. He then walked back to Luffy and Zoro and shrugged. "Guess no one's home."

"Probably, let's try a few more until we get a response." Zoro suggested, walking up to another house and getting the same response as Harima did. After about two hours of repeating this process with same outcome each time, the trio have pretty much searched almost half of the town.

"Where is everybody, this place is so boring." Luffy whined, sitting on a crate cross legged that was near what looked like a store, completely void of life.

Zoro shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. Look at this place; it's like a ghost town or something." He said, looking at the rundown buildings all over the place, most of them falling apart and burned from previous fires.

Harima sighed and looked around. "This place was probably ditched. It's so empty and destroyed."

"Hey Luffy," Zoro called out to the straw hat. "Try climbing onto one of the roofs and see if you spot anything."

"Ok." Luffy replied and stretched out his arms and grabbed onto a roof of a building several feet away, getting a surprised gasp from Harima. He landed roughly onto the rough and began to look around, standing up slowly as he did. "Whoa, this town is huge!"

"What do you see?" Harima asked him, looking up in amazement after Zoro told him that Luffy was a rubber man.

"Nothing much, but there's a pretty big building in the center of the town." Luffy yelled back down, pointing to the east.

"We should go there then; there might be someone who can help us." Suggested Harima, stepping to the side as Luffy jumped back down.

Zoro and Luffy nodded and the three of them started to walk towards the building. Passing more abandoned homes and stores. After about ten minutes of walking, the trio finally reached their destination. Out of all the buildings they saw, this was the only one intact. There were lights coming out of the windows and the door wasn't rotten. It was a three story bar and inn, clearly stated by the sign above the door, reading "Loc Dio's bar and inn" with blue letters and a silver background.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting for this place to be open. Especially since half of the town is abandoned." Harima said, looking up at the building.

"Yea I know," Zoro began to say, and then quickly grabbed the collar of Luffy's shirt as Luffy tried to barge into the building. "And you are not going to break in there like you usually do."

"We'll go inside soon, but knowing you your going to end up destroying something." The swordsman scolded him, not letting go at all.

"Meat!" Luffy suddenly shouted and managed to break free from his grasp, bursting through the double doors. "I smell meat!"

"Luffy!" Harima shouted and the two bolted after him, running into a typical old style bar. Only six tables filled the giant room. A man with shaggy black hair was eating at a table in the corner. And at the bar, which had several bar stools lined up next to it. An old man with short grey hair and a light beard was cleaning cups with a rag. As the three newcomers barged in, he lifted his fuzzy eyebrow and examined them.

"Hello there, I haven't seen your faces here before." He called out to them, beckoning them over to the bar as he started to clean another glass, setting the other one on a shelf. He looked them curiously, amazed there were visitors in Erogos.

"Meat, I smell meat, where is it?" The straw hat shouted, completely ignoring what he said and running up to the counter.

The bartender just laughed and stared at Luffy, and then up at Zoro and Harima. "Meat eh?"

"Yeah, tons of it!" Luffy yelled, drooling like a madman

Zoro and Harima then walked up and hit him on the back of his head, knocking of his hat. "Idiot!" they both shouted

"I'm sorry sir; my captain doesn't know how to control himself." The swordsman said, sitting on one of the stools, Harima taking a seat next to him and cleaning his sunglasses again.

"It's perfectly fine young'uns." The man said, setting down the glass and leaning on the counter with is right forearm. "Now may I ask your names, I haven't seen you three before?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, this is my captain Monkey D. Luffy, and that is Harima…Harima…" Zoro said thinking, scratching his head and staring at Harima.

"Harima Kenji" He corrected the swordsman, who nodded, trying to remember his name permanently this time.

The grey haired man smiled and then walked over to a small grill behind the counter, turned it on and opened a small Ice box next to it. "Those are some pretty fine names, I'm Locksol Diopi, but I go by Loc Dio." He said, getting out a few chinks of beef out of the Ice box and throwing them on the sizzling grill. "Now, how much meat did you want again umm… Luffy?" Loc Dio asked, remembering the straw hats name.

"Lots of it old man!" Luffy shouted as he watched the man cook, drooling a waterfall.

"So Loc, what is this place?" Harima asked the bartender

"What do you mean, lad?"

"I mean what town is this, and which country is it in, I don't remember any place like this in Japan." He asked again, getting confused looks from all of them.

"Don't you mean island?" Zoro added, looking at Harima coldly.

"It can't be an island; I don't smell any sea water." Harima said, beginning to argue with the swordsman.

"Suddenly Loc Dio plopped three glasses of beer in front of them. "Enough of your bickering you two, Drink up, and by the way, this is a Domain."

"A Domain?" Zoro asked, picking up the glass and taking a big gulp, and then spat it out quickly. "What the, this tastes horrible!"

Loc Dio chuckled a little "Sorry Laddie, that's the best drink I got, and yes, this is a Domain. How did you three not know that?"

The three looked at each other and then Harima said slowly "Look, you're not going to believe this, but…"

In a field of dead grass and dried out crops laid two bodies. The two were the Golden Seal team members Frantz and Angela, who were finally waking up.

"Oww, what just happened?" Angela moaned, slowly opening her red eyes and rubbing a large bump on the back of her head, wincing from the pain.

Frantz was already up, surveying the area, his dull grey eyes scanning the field. "I have no idea, we're not in the canals anymore, I know that much."

"We aren't? "The witch asked, getting up and shaking dirt off her clothes, realizing they were in a field.

"No, we seem to be in some sort of field." He replied, scratching his head. "Do you think that girl did this to us?"

"Probably." Angela replied, looking for Graestra, her demon sword. "Hey Frantz, have you seen Graestra?"

"Don't tell me you lost it."

Angela just giggled weakly. "Heh, maybe."

"Idiot." Frantz sighed, holding his head in frustration. "It's probably somewhere in this field."

"Your right, can you help me look for it?"

Frantz nodded "And we have to find out where we are."

"That too, but Graestra is at upmost importance right now." She replied, walking around in the short dried out grass.

The two searched the entire field, finding nothing at all except for dead grass and crops. After some more searching they found an old dirt road and a wooden bench, which looked like it was missing a few boards.

"Is that a bench? It's all rotted and such." Angela asked, walking over to it and poking one of the legs, causing a chunk of rotted wood to fall off. "Ew, it's falling apart."

"It's just a bench; it's not going to kill you."

"But still, it's disgusting. Oh and do you think Vlad was the one who sent us here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't think Vlad has the power to transport other people, well transport a witch and a half vampire is what I mean." Frantz replied, looking down at the dirt road curiously. "Hey Angela, do you see that?" he asked, pointing down the road.

Angela nodded, seeing the little girl walking towards them. She had short brown hair and light green eyes. She was wearing an auburn colored dress and long black pants that seemed like they were ripped. The girl looked about eight or nine years old, if you looked at her size wise. She had a tan sack draped over her left shoulder, and behind her she seemed to be dragging a black piece of metal five times the size of her.

"Who is that?" Angela asked curiously, studying the girl and the object she was carrying. "Is that Graestra?" her eyes widened as she recognized her demon sword. She was about top charge at the girl, but was stopped as Frantz grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, it looks like she's walking this way." Frantz said, slowly taking a step forward and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you seriously have to use your sword? It's just a kid."

He sighed and took his hand of his sword. "Fine."

After that the little girl eventually reached them, panting from the weight of the sword she was carrying. She looked up at the two Golden Seal Team members and tilted her head, looking at them curiously. "Hello, who are you?"

Frantz and Angela looked at each other and then back down at her. "Um, hello little girl." Angela said, smiling a bit.

The kid frowned at them and dropped Graestra, relieving herself of the heavy piece of demonic metal. "I'm not little."

"Oh, sorry then," the red haired witch replied, a little surprised the girl said that. "I'm Angela, what's your name?"

"Sarah." She said with a big smile, her attitude changing completely as she showed off her teeth, a few of them missing.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah, the grumpy guy over there is Frantz." Angela smirked, pointing at Frantz.

"I'm not grumpy and enough of that ok. Do you know where we are kid?" The half human replied, staring at Sarah.

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "Whatcha mean? You don't live in Erogos?" She asked, her eyes suddenly gleaming with excitement. "Does that mean your Travelers? Soldiers? Or even better, Savahelian troops?"

"Erogos? Frantz, that's what that girl said to us before we ended up in that field."

"Yea I know." Frantz replied, thinking for a moment before looking down at Sarah again. "Hey kid, where is this Erogos?"

"Don't call me kid, and the town part of Erogos is a few miles west from here." Sarah told them, her face filled with curiosity. "Why are you asking me that, aren't you Travelers?"

Angela shook her head. "No, we're not. We sort of got attacked, and then this girl used a bright light, and next thing we know, we ended up in this field." She said, staring at Graestra behind Sarah. "And that sword is mine."

Sarah stared up at them for a while, taking in what she said, trying to understand it. She then squealed a little and grabbed Angela's hand and began tugging her back down the path of the way she came. "That's not good, not good. We have to get you two to Uncle Dio, he'll know what to do."

"Dio, who's that? Frantz asked, following after the two.

Picking up Graestra she was tugged down the path, Angela tilted her head. "Is he the one who brought us here?"

"Uncle Dio is the smartest guy in Erogos, he knows everything, and I doubt he brought you here, he doesn't have any powers or anything of the sort." The little girl replied, pulling on Angela's free hand harder.

"Ouch, don't pull so hard!"

The Golden Seal Team members then decided top follow her, walking for almost an hour before they reached a rundown town, almost all of the buildings rotting and falling apart.

"What happened here? Is this Erogos?" Angela asked Sarah, examining the buildings as they walked towards the center of town.

Sarah sighed and looked down, clenching Angela's hand, tears beginning to well up in her emerald eyes. "Yeah, this is Erogos; I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sure Uncle Dio will tell you."

"Oh, sorry Sarah." Angela said with a soft voice.

"It's fine, we're almost to Uncle Dio's Bar and Inn." Sarah said cheerfully, her personality changing completely again, pointing to a large three story building that was surprisingly in very good shape with a big sign above the double doors saying. "Loc Dio's Bar and Inn."

"So this Loc guy owns a bar and inn? I thought he would be the mayor." Frantz said, looking at the building as they walked onto the wooden porch.

"No, he's not the mayor. Benjamin is our mayor. He's probably asleep right now though." Sarah replied as she opened the doors slowly. Inside was filled with a few tables, a shaggy black haired man sleeping in the corner. At the bar there was three men talking to the bartender. One of them had a straw hat and was gobbling down a plate full of beef and rice while the guy next to him had short green hair and three swords at his side. The third man was wearing a black jacket and dark pants, and had glasses with shaded lenses, hiding his eyes. The three of them seemed to be having a conversation with the bartender, who looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, Sarah, where have you been? Helion has been very worried." The bartender raised his voice so Sarah coul hear him, pointing to the black haired man sleeping in the corner.

"He doesn't look worried to me. "Sarah replied coldly, waling up to the bar and struggling to get onto one of the stools.

Frantz walked up behind her and picked her up by the hem of her shirt, putting her on the seat easily. "You could've asked for help."

"I don't need help." Sarah whined, blushing a little and resting her chin on the counter of the bar. "Anyways, Uncle Dio, I brought these two here. They're lost."

"Oh is that so?" The bartender, apparently Loc Dio smiled, examining Frantz and Angela. "We've been getting a lot of new folk lately." He said, pointing at the other three men at the counter.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, looking at Loc Dio. Frantz and Angela doing the same.

"Well what I mean is that o think one of the Immortals has been very busy lately." He said frowning a little.

"Whoa this place is a dump!" Natsu said rather loudly as the FairyTail group walked through Erogos.

Erza nodded, she and Wendy carrying the two exceeds, who were still unconscious.

"I wonder what happened here." Wendy added, taking in the notetable damage from the buildings.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Natsu said, sniffing the air, same with Wendy as they used their high sense of smell.

"It smells like meat and Cana." Wendy replied.

"Cana? Does that mean it smells like booze Natsu?"

He nodded, walking towards the smell. As the three of the followed the smell, Carla woke up, sweat drenching her white fur, her eyes opened with shock.

"Carla! What's wrong?" Wendy shouted, Natsu and Erza rushing over.

"Where… are we?" the white exceed asked, her voice shaking.

"We're in a place called Erogos. Well at least we think so." Erza replied, looking up at the light grey sky.

"Erogos?" Carla said softly, her eyes widening as she looked around at the buildings. "Oh no."

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"I saw a vision again." The white cat said. "I saw a whole bunch of old buildings burst into flames, and then a little girl was shot by powerful jets of wind."

"M-me!" Wendy screeched a little.

"No, no… I'm not… sure."

"If what you say is true, then as a precaution we must protect Wendy." The Titania said, Standing next to Wendy, with a protective arm wrapped around the girl's neck.

"Thanks, Erza." The young sky dragon slayer smiled, holding onto Carla tightly, shaking a little.

"Whoa! I smell people!" Natsu yelled, all the way on the other side of the street.

"You do? Natsu, go find them and try to find out where we are, me and Wendy will meet up with you." Erza shouted out, leading Wendy down the street slowly, who was now carrying Happy.

"I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Carla said, sprouting her wings. "And it looks like we can still use out magic here."

The pink haired mage grinned and tested it out, catching his fist on fire by using his magic power. "Yea, magic works just fine." He shouted back as Carla flew over to him.

"Well that's a relief, we'll see you soon ok, Natsu." Erza called out to the fire dragon slayer, who nodded and ran off in the direction of the smell, followed by Carla. "We better get going, ok Wendy?"

"The blue haired mage nodded and the two of them followed Natsu slowly, relying on Wendy's sense of smell to track him.

"Salamander, where are you going?" Carla asked Natsu, trying to keep up with the speedy mage,

"The smell is getting stronger." He said back, running through street after street, all of them void of any noticeable life. "There!" He suddenly shouted, stopping abruptly in front of a bar and inn.

"Is this where the smell is coming from Natsu?" The exceed asked, hovering by his left shoulder looking up at the building. "It makes sense, this is a bar and inn after all, so of course there would be people here."

"Yeah, but most of the people in there smell different. They don't smell like this place." Natsu said, walking up to the door, opening it to find eight people inside, six of them smelling different from Erogos.

"Well, I'm guessing your Natsu, am I correct?" The bartender called out to him, smiling a little.

Natsu suddenly lunged forward, his usual hot headedness making him press his forehead against the bartender's, his hands clenching the bar counter. "How do you know my name?"

"Whoa there buddy, calm down."The green haired swordsman said coolly, resting a hand on the hilt of the sword in the white sheath.

"Natsu, cool your stupid head. We can't be starting fights already." Carla scolded him, flying over; earning some shocked faces form everyone.

"Whoa, a flying cat!" The straw hat shouted, pointing at Carla with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"And it's talking, what the hell kind of pet is that?" The man in the dark glasses asked.

"I'm not a pet, I am a exceed and I'm not an it, I'm a female."

"Enough of that, why are we here, and who are you?" Natsu demanded, stepping back a bit, so his head wasn't in the bartenders face.

"Well first of all, I'm Loc Dio, the owner of this bar and inn."

"Natsu, shouldn't we wait for Erza, Wendy and the male exceed to arrive? You're not the best at understanding things." Carla suggested, standing on the counter between him and Loc Dio.

"I can understand perfectly!" Natsu shouted, fuming and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No need for that, we're here now." The Titania's voice sounded behind them, Happy awake now and running up to him.

"Natsu! Where are we?" he cried and leapt into the salamander's arms.

Carla sighed and watched as the other two mages walked up to the counter. "Cry baby… Wendy hurry up."

"Carla, why are you so cold to Happy?" Wendy said as she and Erza joined the group.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here now." Loc Dio said, looking at all of the newcomers, Helion walking over to them from his table and sitting next to his daughter. "And look who's finally awake."

"Hey now, I fell asleep, and where have you been little lady?" The shaggy black haired man questioned Sarah, his purple eyes glistening in the candle light.

"Hey enough, I have to inform these people, or they'll be wandering around Savaheli, wondering where the hell they are, now be quiet!" Loc Dio raised his voice, almost frightening as he made everyone fall silent and look at him quickly. "Good, now let's begin. Every town received a letter from one of the immortals, who are basically like gods on this planet called Savaheli. Those letters said that there would be about seven waves of new life forms from seven different realms that our gods created. I do not know the real reason why, but in the letter it said that this was all for a type of game." Loc Dio told them, pulling out the letter and handing it to Frantz, who began to read it.

"So you're saying that there are seven waves of people from different realms being brought here for a game?" Erza asked, taking the letter from Frantz as he finished it.

"Life forms to be exact, but I doubt that's the real reason. Bringing people from their homes just to play a game, lame excuse if you ask me. Now how about you all greet each other, I already know all of your names, since there was a separate letter telling us the names of those who will be ending up in our town; I'm expecting the ten of you will be together from now on for a while. Loc suggested, pointing at Frantz. "You start, make it short, and introduce yourself and then your friend over there."

"Fine, I'm Frantz, and this is Angela." He replied, pointing at the spiky red head next to him.

"I'm Erza, and this is Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla." She said, naming the members of FairyTail after she gave Loc Dio the letter back.

"Harima then stood up and stretched. "I'm Harima Kenji, and those two are Zoro and Luffy, correct?" he asked the two straw hat pirates who nodded.

Then Helion smiled and shot up his hand "I'm Helion and this is my adorable little girl, Sarah!" He shouted and picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Dad let go!" she yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp, earning amused laughter from everyone. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Enough now, Helion. We have business to do with these people." Loc Dio said, silencing the two, Sarah breaking free and running out of the bar.

"Curse that girl, I try to be nice to her but she hates me."

"Well that's because of the 'forty year war'." Loc Dio said, earning strange looks from everyone but Helion. "The forty year was when all of the Farmer Territories rebelled against the Northern Government, and the result is what you see now. Known as the dead zones, such as our little town, Erogos."

"So technically this town is just an example of the war?" Zoro asked, drinking the crappy glass of beer he had.

Loc and Helion nodded. "Yeah, and because of that war, Sarah's mom and older brother were killed." Helion muttered, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, we didn't know." Angela said, trying to comfort Helion by rubbing his back with her hand.

"It's fine, I wouldn't expect you to know." He replied, and then suddenly shot up, his frown gone, showing where Sarah got her personality from. "Whoa, since one of the immortals brought you guys here, you must all have some crazy powers, right?"

"Yes they do actually. Apparently each realm has its own type of power. Frantz's realm is mostly just pure skill and some hidden magic's, Erza's realm is all magic I believe, Zoro's is skills and something called devil fruits, and Harima…." Loc trailed off, looking at Harima as he finished reading off of the second letter.

"I got brute strength." Harima replied, sort of lying, disappointed he was the only without powers.

Then all of a sudden a huge explosion came from outside, along with the smell of smoke. The twelve of them ran outside quickly, only to see that half of the town was on fire, a huge crater where a store use to be.

"What the hell is happening?" Helion shouted, his eyes wide and filled with shock.

Then suddenly a tiny scream was heard, and a small black object through the air, and landed a few feet away from the group. Frantz and Zoro ran up to it, grunting, their eyes widening in shock as they found out what it was.

"Sarah." Frantz breathed out, holding the little girl in his arms, her breathing slow and raspy, and multiple wounds in her arms, legs and shoulders.

"Sarah!" Helion yelled in horror as he ran over, followed by Wendy.

"S-stop…the v-vul-vulcans." The little girl whimpered, barely able to speak one word from her wounds, three dark figures appearing in the smoke farther down the street.

Zoro looked up and frowned, unsheathing two of his swords and charging towards the figures. "Oh you're going to pay for hurting that little girl!"

"We'll see about that. Sleep Cell!" A deep voice shouted out, Zoro suddenly falling onto the ground, falling asleep.

"My my, is this all our Master's candidates can do? Charge and then be defeated so easily? I thought this would be harder Haha!" The man in the middle grinned, laughing as he stood over Zoro, kicking him in the face repeadetly.


End file.
